Many applications, such as but not limited to the monitoring of the elderly, call for the use of a wireless alarm transmitter that could be worn on a user to allow the user to call for assistance. In some cases, an organization provides a service to allow users to call for help in case, for example, if the user has fallen. However, nothing can be done if the user is not wearing the alarm device or has it placed near him/her when the need arises to call help.